Giving In
by VampireQueen21
Summary: After EOTW Liz has been slowly excluded from all things alien and even most things human. In her time of need she becomes dependent on a man she really shouldn’t be.


Title: Giving In

Author: Dez/Jezebel Jinx/VampireQueen21

Rating: Mature-Adult (don't think it gets to adult but I'm a crappy judge when it comes to that)

Category: Roswell/Buffy the Vampire Slayer XO, UC couplings

Couple: Liz/Angelus, one other UC couple mentioned

Set: Post-EOTW

Summary: After EOTW Liz has been slowly excluded from all things alien and even most things human. In her time of need she becomes dependent on a man she really shouldn't be.

Note 1: Buffy doesn't exist. There would have been no way I could do this fic if Buffy was a slayer. So Angelus never met her. Also Angelus never received his soul, he's always been soulless. I've put 'Song Choices' below because as I was thinking about and writing this fic I kept playing the same three songs.

Note 2: Currently this is a one-shot but there is a chance there will be more. And if there is more it'll be a series of one-shots (a little more on that in the End Note).

Song Choices: Giving In by Adema; S.O.S. (Anything But Love) by Apocalytica; Haunted by Evanescence; and Love Never Dies (Part 1) by Apoptygma Berzerk.

Warning: Violence, sexual content, mental abuse, thoughts of suicide, non-consensual sex (not too graphic but it is there), and small character death(s).

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Roswell or BTVS. Even though Angelus is my all-time favorite bad vampire he still isn't mine, all characters, unless stated otherwise, belong to people who aren't me. Ms. Branch for example is mine.

_February 28, 2001; 7:15 a.m._

It was a gorgeous morning…or at least it was to anyone except her.

The sun, unforgiving and bright, beat down on her weary form. Its rays of light pierced her eyes painfully. Tears welled, it did nothing but make the burning worse. Her sunglasses helped a little but it was like putting a Band-Aid on a gapping knife wound.

Liz Parker shook her head a bit drawing her hair around her face. The shield of brown locks helped slightly, she could finally see without tears clouding her vision.

Tired and irritated she probably should have stayed home. Even now she was tempted to turn around and walk the four blocks back, crawl into bed and wait for nightfall to come. When night came though so did he.

Liz licked her chapped lips and continued on to school. Within five minutes she passed through the double doors on the side of West Roswell High that most students didn't use. It meant going the long way around and why would anyone want to do that? They would if avoiding people, namely friends, were their primary goal.

Her exclusion from the group started at the end of October when she pretended to sleep with Kyle. Obviously it began with Max. Once he saw her and Kyle in bed the abundance of love he had for her transformed into a well of hate. Liz didn't blame him for hating her, she hated herself too.

During those first few days he'd glare at her but mostly he tried to ignore her. Not speak to her or recognize she was in the room. Within in a week however he had moved on to biting comments, got digs in when she would say something that he could pick at.

The hate that came from Max took a little while to reach the others. Isabel was next on the hate train. She cornered Tess one day and the shorter blond told the Princess what happened between Max and Liz. It wasn't long before Isabel tracked her down.

Liz had been reading a chapter from a textbook by her open locker when Isabel slammed it shut with such force that the row rattled. The Ice Queen was in full protection mode, some insolent little human hurt her baby brother and she'd pay.

Snarling at her Isabel whispered vehemently that she knew all along that Max would have been hurt in their relationship. She proceeded to threaten, belittle, and get in her face. Liz stood there and took her insults, believing that she deserved them, and fully aware of the audience they attracted. As final parting words Isabel called her worthless and unworthy of a man like Max. With a cold glare she strode away leaving Liz there at the center of attention. By mid-morning the confrontation had made its rounds around the school.

It was that night that she met him. If she hadn't recently been raked across the coals she might not have given in that first time. Maybe she could have had the strength to turn him away or not even been on his radar. She'd been so lost and alone that night that she became his perfect victim.

Meeting him on the way home he pretended to bump into her. The coffee she held in her hand spilled all over her. By some small miracle the coffee had considerably cooled over the half-hour walk from Java Kingdom. The man was nice, apologizing for his lack of grace. Although if she had been paying attention she would have realized his lie. He was graceful in everything he did. The way he spoke, the way he stood, the lie should have been clear.

He offered her his long over coat and to walk her home. Any other day she would have shrugged off his offer, said thank you and gone on her way. But that night she needed company, company that wouldn't ask her a million questions about what she had been thinking messing around on Max. She reluctantly agreed. That's when it all began.

The man walked next to her, every once in awhile he'd brush against her arm. As they continued down the street closer to her home he told her his name. Angelus. When she was about to tell him her name though he stopped her and said to let him guess. Humoring him she agreed. When Angelus said 'Elizabeth' she froze and stared at him oddly.

Being a member of the 'I Know an Alien Club' made her slightly more paranoid than the average person. Angelus quickly eased her fears though saying that her necklace said 'Liz' so it was only a logical leap that her first name was actually Elizabeth.

That night Angelus hadn't done anything to her besides talk and saw her home. He had been nice, but she soon found out that he only wanted to give her a false sense of security. It didn't take long after their first meeting for Angelus's true colors to start to show but by then he was all she had.

The next day at school Max and Isabel continued their cold shoulder routine. Maria was the next to confront her but in typical Maria fashion she stood behind her. She asked what she had been thinking sleeping with Kyle of course, but in front of Max and Isabel she never wavered in her support.

Alex, after hearing Isabel bad-mouth her, made his feelings clear, and what side he would fall on if Isabel made him choose between her and Isabel. Alex left Isabel in the hallway alone and stood next to her as she grabbed books from her locker. It warmed her heart that not everyone in their group thought she was a slut that deserved to die.

Meanwhile at the Crashdown after school, Michael, while not insulting her gave her a lot of dirty looks. When Maria saw him send her angry glares she told him to knock it off. It didn't stop Michael from glaring but it stopped them when Maria was around to scold him.

In that moment, though her life wasn't as good as it had been a week previously, it had been better. But that positive outlook wouldn't last two weeks.

~*~

Liz made it into the building just as the five minute bell rang. Six months ago if she heard that she'd be high-tailing toward her locker before rushing off to class. Now she simply ignored it and sluggishly set her own pace.

Down the hall she caught a glimpse of the group together by Max's locker. A part of her wondered what was going with them now. What was the newest alien crisis? However a larger piece didn't care.

The only thing she knew was that they went to Vegas two days ago and Valenti dragged them back. She only knew about Vegas because Maria tried as a last ditch effort to bring her back into the fold by saying they were all going on a much needed vacation and she should come, they wanted her to come. The Podster's weren't too pleased but they understood Maria and Alex's friendship with her.

As much as she wanted to go she couldn't. Angelus expected her to be waiting for him or come to him every night unless he gave her a command not too. But she couldn't tell Maria that, she'd get hurt. Angelus would kill Maria if she interfered in anything that had to do with her and him.

So she told Maria 'no'. When that didn't work she got mean. Went so far as to call Maria pathetic for not knowing when a friendship was over. Yea, she pretty much guaranteed Maria would never seek her out again, thereby giving Angelus far more power over her.

Her first class of the day only had Tess, while her second class didn't have any of her former friends. However the third class had everybody in it. It was a test class that the previous year they all signed up for. The idea behind that genius plan was it would give them a valid excuse to all hang out together. She wasn't looking forward to that class, not one bit.

While going through the contents of her locker she brought one hand up and rubbed her neck, wincing as she rubbed over the curve. The bite mark was still tender. Two puncture wounds were hidden beneath her turtleneck, her wrists were also a bit bruised but she'd become used to that. Glancing at her watch, that covered one of her cuff marks, she noticed she only had a minute to get to class before the bell rung.

With a little more life in her body she grabbed her book and binder, closed the locker and turned the corner down the hall toward her class. Not once did she notice the set of eyes watching her.

~*~

Twenty minutes later Liz sat in the back row of the classroom, her head on her desk and she tried to pay attention to the film the teacher played. Tess sat a couple seats in front of her and two rows over. Which thankfully meant the only way Tess could see her was if she turned around and looked directly at her.

The next couple nights she met Angelus, seemingly by accident, he talked with her, would gently touch her arm getting her use to his touch. It all seemed very normal, until one night he stopped being so nice. He pulled her into the alleyway behind the Crashdown and began to caress her neck. He didn't show his vampire face then but he had a predatory gleam in his eyes. An expression that said he'd do what he wanted because he could and nothing would stop him.

His hand left behind a cool trail down her neck and arm, the whole time he kept a steel grip on her left bicep. That night she was still wearing her uniform from work, having not felt up to changing. Angelus's free hand tightened on her hip painfully before he continued the journey down to the hem of her aquamarine uniform.

Angelus teased his fingertips along the edge then he pushed the skirt up passed her upper thighs as his hand rose higher. She didn't know why she didn't struggle, why she didn't scream for help. He cupped the back of her thigh, his touch cold and unfeeling. Even when he moved his hand from the back of her thigh to brush his fingers over her cotton underwear she still didn't shout out for someone to help her.

The man holding her captive stepped closer and brushed her long brown locks aside. He leaned in and molded his face against the curve of her slender neck. Angelus tenderly kissed the pulse point thudding with fear. He was cradling her like a lover, courting her in his own way, and frightening her till he could smell the spice her fear added to the blood.

Delicately Angelus pierced her summer tanned skin. At the time she thought he had punctured her with some sort of knife but she came to realize later in the night that the weapon of choice wasn't a blade but his teeth. Fangs to be precise.

After that she blacked out for a bit, she wasn't sure…even now after all the knowledge she had gained, what happened in that chunk of time she couldn't remember. It seemed that Angelus wasn't wasting any time, but she knew that to be false, she had to have been out for a while. Angelus liked to play and he took his time with what he wanted. The first thing she recalled after blacking out, was her pressed roughly into the brick wall as he viciously took her virginity and her blood.

She wasn't sure why Angelus didn't kill her that night. As he took his pleasure he pulled his fangs out and stared at her intently never once ceasing the movement below the waist. It came to her attention later that there was something in her blood that he couldn't get enough of. A quality that he couldn't get anywhere else, from anybody else. Which was one of the reasons, she assumed, why he kept her around.

When he finished taking what he wanted he became affectionate. Whispered sweet words in her ear as if they had just made love instead of the violent act it was. He had gently carried her up the ladder toward her room, how he did that without tripping or landing on the pavement below she had no idea. Angelus hadn't told her what he was then but he really didn't have too. She'd seen enough movies to realize he was a vampire.

Angelus set her down on her bed and left her sight toward the bathroom. She could hear him start the water and the slap when it hit the porcelain bottom. Coming back into the bedroom he disrobed, leaving his clothes on her desk chair. Naked and intimidating he stalked up to her still frame slowly so she didn't run. Not that she would mind you; she was in shock over what happened down in the alley.

With great care he divested her of the rest of her Crashdown uniform, which already fell open loosely, and the undergarments beneath letting them fall to the floor in a heap. That small action gave her a moment of clarity. She wasn't anything to him but his plaything. A toy he could toss on the ground and forget about just as easily as the clothes he peeled off.

Completely undressed Angelus cradled her in his arms and took them into the bathroom. The water was close to the brim of the tub. Angelus turned the water off and with her still in his arms descended into the hot steaming liquid. The heat burned her skin slightly, it was hotter than she liked it and she winced.

During the hour they were in the tub he spoke to her, he washed her body lovingly with a washcloth and massaged shampoo in her hair. The whole time she let him, she was a doll that had no thought of her own, and he controlled her.

It wasn't until he dried them off and set her back in the bed that she started to get life back in her eyes again. When her naked body touched the sheets she gained some of the control she lost back. She scratched at his chest and tried to slap him but he had been too fast and pinned her arms above her head to the bed. Angelus loomed over her, his equally nude body pressed her down into the mattress.

The strong grip kept her upper body still, his hard muscular chest and powerhouse legs kept her trapped beneath him. Angelus told her in no uncertain terms that she was his now. The mark on her neck gave him rights to do anything and everything to her. Hearing that she tried her damndest to fight back but Angelus was unbending. He taunted her saying how he loved it when she writhed beneath him.

Seeing that she wasn't convinced to his satisfaction he used her for the remainder of the night. Even while it was happening she had to admit that he didn't make it all feel awful. Angelus although he didn't have to, made the experience enjoyable during some parts. She figured that was when she began to doubt not only her but her friends.

If she told them about her ordeal would they believe her? And if they did would they look at her differently because she enjoyed some of it? Angelus never told her before leaving her bedroom to not tell anyone. She thought that if he had she [i]would[/i] have told someone. But he left her to decide for herself and that allowed the insecurities to creep in.

~*~

The bell signaling the end of class caused a mad dash toward the only door. Liz on the other hand slowly gathered her things and made her way toward the front of the classroom at her own pace. When she was within steps from the door Ms. Branch called her name.

"Liz? Shut the door we need to talk." The classy woman dressed in four inch black heels, a dark blue pencil skirt, and white sheer top over a white camisole, crossed her legs and pointed toward a chair. She leaned back in her chair and waited for Liz to walk the length to her desk and sit in the vacated desk across from her.

Liz forced herself to be cordial and nice to the teacher of a class she really didn't care about any longer. "Is there a problem Ms Branch?"

"Yes there is Liz. At the beginning of the year you were one of my best students. Every paper you wrote was insightful, clear, and frankly quite a joy to read. Now you sit in the back of the room quiet as a mouse, never raise your hand, rarely turn in work and when you do it's not up to your normally high standards. There must be something going on that caused this abrupt change in you."

Sure there was, the explanation though wasn't exactly believable to normal everyday people. A vampire became intrigued by her and she had become his willing toy. Ms. Branch might not have much sympathy for her if she also mentioned that she reveled in some of the acts Angelus introduced her to.

"My focus has been scattered lately. I've lost a lot of the friends I had at the beginning of high school because I got involved with another crowd that didn't gel with my old friends. Early this year the friends from the new group I spent time with have turned away from me." Hopefully that would satisfy her enough to leave her alone.

Ms. Branch's tone softened a bit but didn't lose any of her firmness. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that. Unfortunately unless you wake up and start doing work that you did in the beginning you'll be getting an 'F'. If you do change back you'll probably, hopefully get a 'C' but don't count on it."

Liz nodded unsure of what to say to that. With a tight smile she picked up her backpack and left the room. There would have been a time when that news would have crushed her and thrown her into such a frenzy she'd be viewed as a psycho. Now as always it was a different story. The only thing that could get her to that point would be if Angelus said he was bored with her and left her.

When she turned the corner she thought she saw a figure enter Ms. Branch's classroom. However when she looked again there was no one there and the door was closed. Ms. Branch must have followed her so she could shut the door. Forgetting about it Liz strode to her locker.

The morning had gotten warmer since she left the house so once she reached her locker Liz shed her jacket. While she was wearing a turtle neck it was sleeveless and normally that would mean her wrists would be exposed. But that wasn't the case today. Months ago she had taken to wearing one or two, inch and a half wide leather cuffs that hid the old and new marks from both Angelus's hands and handcuffs he at times used.

Opening her locker was an easy task, once Liz popped it open she saw a gift lying on top of her books. Angelus regularly managed to send a gift during school hours, just to let her know he could get to her wherever she happened to be, and to make sure her thoughts centered on him always. She'd go to a class and come back to find a present where previously there had been none. In the beginning of their courtship it was extravagant gifts, a ruby necklace, the leather cuffs she wore, a diamond bracelet and various other items.

As the relationship continued they became more intimate and seductive. One afternoon she found a single red rose taped to the inside of her locker with an erotic note. Another day she found a hand drawn picture of her, she was staring at someone, most likely Angelus, with sensual passion. The pictures began to tell a fluid story. They continued until the last drawn picture of her and Angelus cuddled together after climaxing. Every picture came with a note that had her anxious for the evening to come.

Now resting on top of her books was a black velvet box, half the size of one of her text books. Around the box was a blood red silk ribbon. Impatient to see what Angelus sent her this time she hung her jacket in the locker and grabbed the box. The smooth velvet slid over her fingers easily as she removed the ribbon.

As she started to open it there were footsteps behind her, nothing unusual since it's a school but whoever the footfalls belonged to stopped immediately behind her. Curious and not wanting to share her personal presents with anyone she twisted around and was shocked to see who stood there watching her, Tess. "Yes?" Liz questioned. What could she possibly want?

"Liz, I know we're not friends so this coming from me is completely out of left field but are you ok?" Tess stared at her clearly wondering why she clung to the velvet jewelry case in her arms.

"I'm fine Tess." She didn't meet the blonde's eyes but across the hall a ways she noticed Tess's weren't the only ones on her. Max, Michael, and Maria were standing at Isabel's locker. The Ice Princess had yet to arrive.

Liz snatched a book from her locker and tucked it under the jewelry box and shut the metal door. She was about to leave Tess standing there alone but Tess held out a hand to stop her.

"Wait, please. Alex is concerned and frankly so am I." She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "You fell asleep in class today and Alex said he saw a bruise on your neck a few days ago."

Staring at Tess oddly Liz changed her stance. Instead of trying to be as invisible as possible, which was normal for being at school she let the book and box fall to her side and she popped out her hip a bit. For a few moments she'd don a persona that Angelus quite recently had allowed her to try—a persona of dominance. She had to throw Tess off her game so she'd back off.

It felt strange to be confident and strong…at least give the illusion of power, but Angelus taught her and she wouldn't let his teachings be in vain. "Wow," Liz smirked. "Alex must be damn good in bed for you to come all the way over here and talk to little ol' me."

The evil glint in her eyes only intensified when Tess backed up a step. She'd hit the nail right on the head. "What are you talking about?"

Hmm, maybe not right on the head. Tess sounded genuinely perplexed but there was a hint of guilt behind her confusion. She might not be sleeping with Alex but they were definitely doing something they shouldn't with each other…at least while Alex was dating Isabel and Tess was her best friend.

"Does Isabel know you're seeing her boyfriend? Please don't lie again it makes you look pathetic." She sighed, "So Tess just between us girls how is Alex?"

Angry Tess glared at her. "Fine, forget I asked anything." She backed off fuming.

Liz waved. "Will do." She watched as Tess stomped over to the group that had been unmistakably staring at them. The threat gone Liz leaned against the lockers and palmed the box. Should she open it now or wait till she sat down in her next class? Having caught her former group casting glances toward her, she decided later would be the better bet. It'd give her more privacy.

The five minute bell rang; she left the hallway and almost scurried by the Eraser Room when she had a thought. She didn't want to wait to open her gift from Angelus. Before anyone noticed her she dashed in and shut the door.

~*~

After her interesting night with Angelus…God she didn't even know what to call the experience. On the one hand it was the most terrifying and degrading moment of her life. However it also exhilarated her and took her to new pleasurable heights. The whole encounter was confusing and she didn't know what accurately described how she felt about it.

The next morning she still had to go to school, her mother found her curled up in bed staring straight out the window. Concerned she suggested to Liz that maybe she should stay home. But she had to go to school. It might help her cope with what happened, and if she stayed home she'd only be reliving her night over and over again.

With great reluctance her mother relented but made her promise that if she felt sick to come home. Missing a day wouldn't matter in the grand scheme of things. Promising Liz left having no intention of following up with that promise.

When she got to school she went through the front doors as per normal and instantly was flanked by Alex and Maria. Her two self appointed body guards. Scanning the halls she realized why they stood watch. Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess were crowded around her locker.

She asked Alex, unsure at that moment if she could face Maria head on without breaking down, what was going on. To which he replied that they wanted to ask a favor. Alex didn't tell her what she should do but Maria suggested hearing them out.

Unable to walk her normal pace because of the soreness between her legs she took her time. Unfortunately Isabel thought her slow stride was to annoy or snub them in whatever way possible. Liz didn't bother to correct her.

She hadn't acknowledged them but the Pod Squad started talking anyway. Not paying much attention to their story about why they were talking to her now and what they needed her for she concentrated on opening her locker. Unlocking the combo she eased the metal door open and there lay her first present from Angelus.

Out of the group of six only Maria noticed the color in her cheeks fade away. Maria told the group to shut up and gently touched her back. The light touch startled her and she nearly jumped out of her skin. The raw open wounds, both physical and emotional, from being defiled against a brick wall screamed in pain at her friend's caring touch. Grabbing the note and jewelry holder she slammed the locker shut, stuttered an excuse about why she couldn't help them and ran outside to the bleachers.

~*~

Sitting on a desk in the Eraser Room Liz balanced the box on her legs. When she thought back to that first day at school after Angelus raped her she realized that was the first time Maria or Alex hadn't followed her to see if she was ok. She couldn't remember what she told the group that morning but she got the impression it wasn't just 'no sorry'.

Carefully Liz lifted the lid, the distinctive clicks and groans echoed off the walls. Once opened she stared at the item in awe. A very expensive diamond encrusted necklace with Angelus's vampire clan symbol gleaming in the middle made of emeralds sparkled up at her. The present showed Liz she had risen in the ranks, she wasn't considered only Angelus's property—granted she still was and that would never change, only now with the giving of the vampire clan symbol she was also seen as family.

With shaking hands she picked up the note that accompanied it, the only thing it said was 'Put this on~Angelus'. Excited she lifted the precious necklace out of its case and secured it around her neck. She wished she had a mirror to see how it looked but the only mirror available was in the girl's bathroom and she didn't have time to even take a quick peek.

She had gotten rid of all the mirrors she used to have. Not only did it make her nervous when she couldn't see Angelus in the reflective surface, it at times worried her when she saw her own appearance. Because of her new hours she had bags under her eyes and she had previously lost some of her soft curves since she had lowered her food intake quite a bit in the beginning of Angelus's control on her.

Unconsciously she wanted to die and starving would be the least painful. She couldn't slit her wrists, that would be painful and slow and she didn't think she'd be able to slice the blade across her tender skin. She wasn't sure if she could even pull a trigger of a gun. The idea that there would be even the slightest bit of pain in ending her life didn't appeal to her.

Eventually she had gained the curves she lost back. Angelus made her eat; he didn't want to screw a skeleton. He said he'd dig up a corpse if he wanted that. So every night he fed her a king's meal and eventually she became as she was before except for the constant bags under her eyes. But those couldn't be helped.

Gathering her things she hurried out of the room and rushed to class seconds before the bell rang. The necklace had given her a renewed energy and she displayed the priceless piece proudly over her turtle neck. If it wouldn't raise questions she'd also show off her bite mark but it'd cause more problems that she needed.

~*~

It was that day when Angelus gave her the first present in a long list of gifts that her friendships with Maria and Alex began to crack. Unable to tell them what was going on or what happened she pushed them away. Whatever she said to them that morning created a fissure in the tightly locked friendship and she just made it worse.

Over the next two weeks she pulled further and further away from Maria and Alex and fell deeper and deeper into Angelus's web. On the rare occasions when her two friends would try to get her to open up she'd tell them off rudely and that'd keep them at bay for a few days.

It was when the insults became personal and downright cruel that they began to do what she needed the least but wanted most of all. Ignore her and leave her alone. And that went on till recently when Maria tried one last time to get her back into the group. That effort blew up in the blondes face and Liz felt awful about crushing Maria but it had to be done. She was Angelus's, she couldn't afford to have anyone else. It'd get them killed.

~*~

During history the high she got from the necklace began to fade, her body still hadn't recovered completely from Angelus's feeding the night before. Mr. Jones droned on and on, she didn't fight settling her head in her crossed arms. The class passed quickly but it remained boring. People who didn't have a vampire drinking their blood and using their bodies were drifting off.

Thankfully the first half of class went by quickly—although it brought the one class she dreaded there that much faster it also brought the day closer to an end. That meant she was closer to seeing Angelus again.

The bell finally rang; she gathered her things and left with the other students. Last thing she needed was to have another incident like with Ms. Branch.

She barely noticed reaching her next class, it wasn't until the light from outside pierced her eyes painfully. Angelus told her she might have light sensitivity after drinking a bit of his blood but she never expected it to be as bad as it turned out to be. She unfortunately left a pair of sunglasses in her locker and wouldn't have time to fetch them.

No one from her former group had arrived yet, thank goodness for small favors. Spotting an empty seat far away from the window and in the back Liz made a bee line for it. Settling in she fiddled with the necklace that stood out against her black turtle neck and waited for class to begin.

Over the next five minutes students trickled in but none of the Pod Squad and company. It wasn't until a minute before the bell rang that they came in as a united front. They tended to do that more often than not lately. As if they needed the group protection from her…maybe they did.

Once they entered they realized they had a bit of a dilemma, all the seats were taken except the ones surrounding her. Maybe that'd teach them to come to class earlier and pick their seats. And it might teach her to come later.

Their displeasure was obvious. Max, Isabel, and Maria stared at her like she planned it. Right like she'd plan on putting herself in their current predicament. The only person who wasn't present who she wouldn't mind sitting by was Kyle. He hadn't been a major part of the group when the rest signed up for the class, so he had gym that period.

With great reluctance they took the open seats. Max sat down to the right of her, as did Michael, only he was one seat down. Isabel and Tess took the seats in front of her. While Maria and Alex took the seats on the left. It was like they were all one big group again—only no one looked at or talked to her. So perhaps it wasn't the same.

Mr. Adams turned from the board and clapped his hands together. "Ok everyone…" Instantly she tuned out. She noticed but didn't care about the glances being passed over her head. Maria was mouthing something to Max who leaned forward and wrote a note to pass to Michael. It was all very fascinating.

As she zoned out she focused on Mr. Adams but to the point where his voice was a drone in the background. She watched as his mouth moved, as his eyes lit up with excitement over the topic of discussion, and how his nostrils flared as he breathed. She recalled a time when she had been that passionate over things, now Angelus seemed to be the only creature or topic that got her motor revving.

On their own accord her gaze began to follow the path of the note that Maria had Max write to give to Michael. She subtly followed Michael writing a quick response then tossed it onto Isabel's seat. Isabel read the note and the response, wrote something of her own, nodded to Michael then tapped Tess on the shoulder with the refolded note.

Tess bent her head slightly reading the multitude of words but didn't write anything. Instead she nodded and passed it back to Isabel who slipped it onto Alex's desk. If they wanted her to feel left out they were certainly doing a fantastic job of it. After Alex read what was written he wrote something down and passed it back to Maria who also read the note that she had started by signaling to Max.

Liz was confused to the point that it sparked a bit of curiosity as to what was so important that they had to have a chain of note passing right in front of her. Mr. Adams was oblivious to the note passing, or at least he was pretending not to notice she really didn't know for sure.

Over the course of the next twenty minutes constant notes were being passed between the group that she wondered if maybe they were trying to make her feel left out. As she refocused on the teacher she saw a shadow out of the corner of her eye out in the hallway.

Trying to get a clearer field of vision she sat up a bit and tilted her head slightly to the left. But when she didn't see anything she mentally shrugged and laid her head back down in her crossed arms.

While she sat there she got the distinct sensation that she was being watched. It wasn't a comfortable feeling. Sighing she tried to concentrate on what Mr. Adams was babbling about but the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she became alert. The only time she felt that way was when…

As if conjuring him from her thoughts the man who haunted her every waking moment and stalked her in her dreams sauntered into the classroom like he owned it. His black knee length overcoat swished against legs encased in black leather. His boots barely made a sound as he stalked toward his prey and his dark red silk shirt skated across the muscles underneath.

Angelus.

It didn't make sense, how could Angelus be there in the day and bathed in sunlight. The mid-morning shine was blasting through the not so spotless windows and soaked Angelus's moving body with its rays.

Mr. Adams turned to look at the man approaching; he didn't even get out a question when Angelus's cold hands were around his throat. His face transformed as he faced the class and the twenty students around the classroom stood from their desks and ran to the back of the room.

"Elizabeth." Angelus spoke passed his fangs.

"How…" She knew she probably shouldn't ask questions but Angelus in daylight just wasn't adding up.

Smirking he lifted his other hand, the one not currently choking the teacher. "Gem of Amara." The emerald and gold ring sparkled in the light. "It's time to stop pretending that you're nothing more than like these simpering children now come with me."

She couldn't take her eyes off him. Slowly she rose from her seat but Max gripped her upper arm. "Liz no, don't go with him."

Liz felt Max's fingers digging into her arm, lately her skin had become paler and she was positive the marks would look far worse than they normally would on her tanned skin. Angelus stared at Max and growled at him for grasping her arm in such a way.

Despite the fact that she had been completely bombarded by Angelus and his dominance over her, there was still a piece of her that didn't want to go with him. It was that part that she held on to for dear life the normal bits of her existence that had almost all been taken by Angelus. Granted there weren't much anymore but she kept those moments close and locked in her heart.

She wanted to turn and look at Max, she wanted to nod her head and say she wouldn't go with her captor. Hell she'd settle for Tess, the girl she had the fewest attachments to, telling her that she could come back to the group that they'd keep her safe. It wasn't that simple though.

"I have to go with him." Liz answered Max's request.

She pulled her arm from his grasp and walked up to Angelus who hadn't let go of the teacher. Once she was by his side he transformed back to his handsome features. "That's my good girl."

He stared down at her for a second before capturing her lips with his own. Angelus nicked her lip with his teeth and sucked gently at the blood dripping out. Mr. Adams struggled as hard as he could to get out of Angelus's grip but he wouldn't release the defenseless teacher.

When he lifted his lips from hers he turned the teacher in his arms. "Shh." He quieted the man's whimpers of fright. "It's ok." He assured him.

Liz took in Angelus's expression. She switched her gaze from the teacher to her lover. He wasn't going to allow the teacher to live. He was going to make sure everyone in that room was permanently traumatized. "Angelus no. I'm here lets just go please." She placed a hand delicately on his back feeling the muscles in his back tense and contract. Instantly she realized her error.

Angelus turned on her immediately, dropping Mr. Adams to the floor, dragging her close to his body. He wasn't happy that she interrupted his plot but she couldn't let him kill Mr. Adams. That would weigh on her conscience for too long. He growled down at her and she stared up at him her chin quivering but she wouldn't back down.

"Please baby. I wanna be with you." Liz spoke softly and caressed his chest and she put every ounce of love and devotion into her gaze. "I've missed you all day." She leaned up on her tip-toes and gently breathed on his neck. She traced the line of his jaw with her nose and kissed the side of his chin.

It didn't take long for the growl of anger to become a purr of pleasure. His hard grip on her arms loosened and moved to behind her back holding her securely to him. The room fell away for her. She was in his loving embrace again and he was ignoring the other occupants of the room.

She wound her arms around his neck and shoulders and lifted her feet up with his help off the floor. "I want to thank you for my present." She rubbed her nose against his. He growled passionately and smashed his cool lips onto hers.

Angelus was a being she craved. He touched her and she melted, he growled at her and she became his willing slave. Although she was completely under his dominance she realized her motivations for being so hands on in front of everyone. It was the only way that had a snowballs chance of working. If she got him distracted enough maybe he'd leave the others alone. The chances were slim but slim was better than none.

Liz had been so engrossed in keeping Angelus's attention on her that she didn't notice a couple of the braver students try to walk toward the door that she and her lover stood dangerously close too. It didn't become apparent until Angelus moved away from her at break neck speeds and pushed the student in front up against the wall.

Posters and paper scrunched up behind him as the boy was pushed further up the wall. "Class wasn't dismissed." He spoke gracefully.

His beautiful face didn't lose any of its tranquility and ease. She tenderly touched her swollen kissed lips with her fingertips. She watched, unable to stop Angelus as he let the boy stand on his own two feet again only to bring up both his hands and twist his neck at an unnatural angle.

Students screamed and one girl tried to run toward her fallen boyfriend but another girl held her back. Dammit, Angelus had a plan and he wasn't going to be distracted from carrying it out.

She closed her eyes against the violence in front of her. It was all her fault. She was the weak one, she was the one who couldn't handle being alone yet pushed everyone away. It was her fault that Angelus was there terrorizing teenagers.

Smirking Angelus turned and faced the group. Isabel screamed at him while being held by Michael.

"Why are you doing this? You have what you want." Isabel angrily pointed to her.

The blonde former princess didn't understand, Angelus would be done when he said he was. No sooner. Yes, he wanted her. But he got so much pleasure out of harming others that this incident was foreplay.

Angelus simply ignored Isabel; instead he reached for her guilty form. Snaking his arm around her waist he pulled her to his side. "Who's next my darling? It's up to you." He whispered low in her ear.

She cuddled into his chest and stared at the others across the room. Some were crying, others clenched their fists in anger, while the rest were a mixed bag of emotions. If she didn't choose Angelus might take that as a disregard of his authority. If she did make the impossible choice there would be nowhere for her to go except further into his world. She'd be wanted for murder or at the very least accomplice to murder.

Liz glanced up at him; he stared at her with intensity. "Choose." He simply said.

Not seeing any other options, none that were appealing to her, she nodded in agreement. She licked her lips tentatively and looked over the candidates. Instantly she scratched off anyone she had a connection with, that left out the Pod Squad, Maria, and Alex. Next she glanced at the people she had neutral feelings about; she didn't hate them or like them, she just didn't think about them much.

Still not certain of whom she should pick she went to the last category of people. The people she hated most of all. She became nauseated as she thought about the precious lives of these twenty seven students and one teacher so cavalierly. She was choosing for one of these people to die but if she didn't the consequence might be worse for her. Angelus knew ways to keep someone alive for as long as he wanted and that could be deemed worse than death.

Liz bit her lip and pointed. "Him." She shut her eyes and prayed for God to forgive her. If He was even still listening to her.

"That's my girl." Angelus praised her. Gently extracting his body from her embrace he walked up to the scared student. She chose him because freshman year of high school he told his buddies that she slept with him. What made it hurt even more was that he said it was nothing to write home about.

Now she realized he wouldn't know how she was in bed. She never had experience with sex until Angelus, but it didn't stop the hurt she felt. It didn't stop some students from laughing at her and calling her names.

Liz leaned back against Mr. Adams desk and lowered her head both in shame and so she didn't have to watch Angelus perform his task. Soon enough she heard the tell-tale sounds of feeding. She glanced up briefly as Angelus pulled back and dropped his victim's prone body onto the linoleum floor.

She spared her former friends a peek, they were horrified. Alex stared at her confused and disgusted, Maria…Liz turned away not able to take her friend's expression. They wouldn't understand and she didn't want them too.

The clock on the wall flipped over to ten twenty five. In five minutes the class bell would ring and students would file out the classrooms in droves hurrying toward their friends. "Angelus, the class is almost over. If we stay much longer…"

Angelus eased his vampiric face back to one of angelic handsomeness. He gracefully walked back to her and she smiled warmly at him. She reached out and played with the buttons of his dark red shirt. He lifted his arm and gently fingered the necklace he gave her.

"You've done wonderful today. Come on let's go home." She exhaled slowly and nodded. Without another look back she and Angelus walked out of the classroom like nothing at all had happened.

~*~*~

Angelus kept her glued to his side as they strolled through the empty hallway and out the front door. She buried her face in his chest doing her best to stop her eyes from tearing up, it wasn't working. Not only did she feel enormously guilty about the boy she gave to Angelus but the sun was higher and brighter than it had been that morning.

If he noticed her dilemma he didn't acknowledge it. Between keeping up with Angelus while walking and not looking where she was going she didn't see the limo he was leading her too. She heard a door being opened in front of her and Angelus guided her into the vehicle.

Once the door closed behind them Angelus took a handkerchief and wiped her watery eyes. "I know the sun's getting painful for you." He whispered.

She smiled shakily through the pain. "It's…" she swallowed and took the handkerchief from his hands and wiped at the tears herself. "You said it would happen."

"Yes, but that doesn't prepare you for the reality of pain." He spoke as smooth as silk and it glided over her heated body.

"So," She handed the cloth back to Angelus, "I know you told me about that," she pointed to the Gem of Amara glittering on his middle finger. "But how did you find it. I thought you said it was a vampire myth."

As the limo carried them further from the school, the horror had begun to be forgotten. Angelus made his intentions clear; she wouldn't be going back to the school…not in the same capacity.

"One of the minions in my employ. They gave it to me as a gift of apology for disappointing me." His evil smirk told of a far more sinister explanation.

"What did they do? Who was it?" She cuddled close to him relishing his arm draped around her. There were three minions she had met over her time with Angelus and his vampire family. One was a female who Angelus gave to her as a gift. Mona, a vampire, was in a sense her servant to boss around whenever she wanted. She felt odd about sending her to fetch her things when she had two perfectly good legs but Angelus insisted.

The other two minions Bruce, a human, and Tyler, a demon, were the normal kind of minions, if there were such a thing. They were around simply to do what the Master vampire wants. They did the grunt work and were cannon fodder if so desired.

"Mona."

At his answer she pulled back a bit. "Mona?" She had never caused any trouble before, what could have happened now that changed her?

"Yes my darling. We're going to have to find you a new servant. She has been disposed of." Angelus's hand traveled under her shirt and stroked her stomach. "Mona was going behind my back and giving information to my enemy. When I found out she told me she'd get me the Gem of Amara, she knew where it was."

His cool fingers danced over her navel and gently tickled her flesh. She climbed onto his lap like a child but the way he held her was anything but childlike. "I can't believe she would do that to you." Her breath hitched as his cool fingers traced the underwire of her bra.

"When she offered the Gem I was skeptical but I gave her a chance. Once she proved it was the real deal I got rid of her." Angelus smirked.

She nodded; Angelus wasn't someone who took betrayal lying down. He would listen to what the betrayer said and offered, he'd even let them believe for a while that he'd spare them but it always ended the same, the betrayer was dead and Angelus had what they offered.

"How did you figure out what she was up to?" She arched into his touch as she listened to his story.

"Drusilla had a vision." He nuzzled her neck and Liz knew that he'd sink his fangs into her soon. At first his bite was painful with a hint of pleasure but when he made her his constant supply the feeling of the bite changed. Now it was pleasurable with only a touch of pain and she wanted more of the potentially deadly bite.

As she felt his fangs scrape against the curve of her neck the limo stopped and the driver, she believed he was human, announced that they had arrived at their destination. Confused she pulled away slightly; it shouldn't have taken that quickly to get to Angelus's. He lived at least fifteen miles away from the school.

Seeing the familiar UFO crashing into the front of the building she knew exactly where they were. "Why are we…"

"To get all your gifts of course." He kissed her neck and waited for the driver to open the door for them. When the driver under the burning sun opened the door wide she knew right then he was a human. Angelus didn't employ many humans, said they were little more than food and entertainment.

After stepping out of the limo she immediately realized something was wrong. The Crashdown wasn't open and it was always open during the week usually before she left for school. Had the restaurant been open when she left? She couldn't remember.

Instead of taking her through the front Angelus guided her to the side entrance that went up to her parent's home. Frowning at him she reluctantly walked behind him. Down below she saw the driver stand at the back door of the limo and wait.

The ascent seemed to take longer than it should have. Angelus taking her to her parent's home couldn't be a good thing. When they reached the top she reached for the knob and turned. The door was unlocked. It was never unlocked during business hours, even when someone was home it was locked tight.

The duo walked through the side door and the home was eerily quiet. "Where…?" She opened her mouth to speak but Angelus silenced her with a finger against her lips.

"Shh, it'll ruin the surprise." He kept his hand on the small of her back and guided her further into the living room. The room was immaculate; her mother's a neat freak and couldn't stand when her home was a mess.

The two of them continued through the silent home till Angelus led her to her parent's bedroom. Silently she prayed that Mom and Dad were all right, that Angelus was only messing with her. With his graceful hands he caressed the crystal like door knob teasing her with what could be in that room.

Holding her breath she fought the urge to push pass him and open the door first. Angelus pushed the wooden door open as slow as possible.

Her breath stopped in her chest. "Wh—" She swallowed her question, it would only cause problems. Angelus didn't do anything without a reason but she wanted to know why he did this.

"Do you like your present my love?" Angelus leaned in and pulled her long brunette hair away from her neck and pushed the turtle neck collar down. With tenderness he kissed the scar that had been reopened last night.

When she didn't answer he wrapped his hand around the same neck he continued to brush his lips over. Adding a bit of pressure he forced her to speak unless she wanted her neck snapped with one flick of his wrist.

"It's unexpected." She whispered out. It wasn't what she wanted; she never wanted the life she now led to touch them. She was naïve to think it wouldn't. Angelus was known for causing pain in every aspect of a person's life.

The hand around her neck loosened but didn't fall away. Her body shook as she breathed out slowly. Tears were close to the surface but if Angelus saw he would pounce on her weakness.

"I'm doing this for you baby." He mumbled into the dip between her neck and shoulder. "You know I'm not fond of parent's but this way you can see them everyday but they won't be a bother either."

Forced to sit on their knees her parents watched her, fear clear in their eyes as they listened to Angelus speak. Their hands appeared to be tied behind their backs and they couldn't speak because they were gagged.

Three vampires that she had seen around Angelus' home stood behind Mom and Dad with their vamp faces out. Angelus trapped her in his embrace keeping his steel strong arm across her stomach. If she moved to help her parent's she'd get a whole lot of bruising on her belly.

He lifted his lips from her neck and in the next instant two of the vampire minions bit into Mom and Dad's neck. Growls and guttural swallowing hurt her heart. No, why did he have to do that to them, to her?

No matter how much she hated what was happening in front of her she didn't try to escape from his arms and stop it. When the adults went limp Angelus guided her away from the bedroom. "Gather all of Elizabeth's gifts from her room. And bring them to the mansion once they've risen." He pointed toward the fading Parker's.

The third vampire nodded silently and shut the door behind them. By tomorrow night her once very human parents would be vampires. Since Angelus didn't turn them they wouldn't be as strong as him but they would be in his bloodline, way far down his bloodline.

The two vampires that turned them were minions that Spike's minions had turned. So Nancy and Jeff Parker were near the bottom of the hierarchy.

If, when Angelus decided to bring her across she would probably be higher up than them but how much higher was unknown. She blindly allowed Angelus to take her from the upstairs apartment and back down into the limo that still waited for its passengers.

Once they were inside the plush, extravagant limo the ride to Angelus' home went by like a blur. Later she would realize she had been in shock on the ride there. A trip that usual took twenty minutes on a good day only seemed to take twenty seconds.

When she broke out of her shocked state Angelus was redressing her but much like her first time with him she didn't remember what happened. The two of them were still in the back of the limo but the transport had stopped.

"So you've finally decided to come back to reality." Angelus lifted her up off the floor. The side door opened and she was escorted outside into the blazing sun.

Again for the fourth time that day her eyes watered with pain. He didn't bother to apologize for the pain she felt. At that moment he didn't care much, he wanted to be in the sun as much as possible since he had missed it over the last couple centuries.

The double doors to the mansion opened with flourish, the doormen spent their whole day and night camped out by the door when Angelus was gone. Her lover wanted to be catered to from dawn till dusk. He had power to demand that kind of service.

A servant by the front door took Angelus's coat from him and hung it up on the coat hanger. "When William and Drusilla get back tell them not to disturb me."

"Of course sire." He kept his eyes down speaking as few words as possible. The less he said the least likely it would be that Angelus would kill him.

They made their way up the stairs that led to his bedroom. Along the walls were paintings that cost a small fortune. It was unlikely that Angelus paid for anything that donned the walls, he usually killed who ever owned the property then took said item to place in his home.

Although most paintings and sculptures were from other people's collection there were still many hanging up on the wall or in his stack of sketchbooks. Lately his obsession had been her, so she filled nearly two sketchpads.

She entered the bedroom with Angelus holding her hand carefully. She knew this was the moment she had been dreading and hoping for. After tonight she would be apart of a group again but they'd be family too.

His graceful hand gripped her own. Her delicate hand could easily be crushed by his larger one but he didn't tighten or hold it so hard her bones ached. After a while with him he stopped treating her like she'd run away every second because every second she was with him she lost the desire to leave and the will to run.

Angelus lifted her hand up and traced a line with his fingers. It tickled her sensitive nerve endings. Angelus told her that once she was changed everything would be heightened, senses, experiences, memories, everything.

He turned her around to face him, let go of her hand and gripped her hips. Angelus picked her up and sat her down on the bed. The silk sheets slid underneath her hands as she moved back trying to get more comfortable.

"You'll be out till tomorrow night. When you wake we'll go hunting with the family." He traced his index finger along her collarbone; the thin material from her turtle neck irritated her delicate skin.

She knew then that she would be more than a typical minion; she'd at least be at Spike or Drusilla's level in the vampire clan. "I'll be soulless won't I?" She didn't know why she asked, the answer was clear. When a vampire was made they lose their souls. There were rumors about a spell that could restore souls but as far as anybody knew it was only a myth.

"Of course." Her heartbeat sped up. Angelus smirked, able to hear the rapid beating and her blood flowing faster. He seamlessly transformed his face, "you smell delicious." He growled.

His tongue scrapped across one of his fangs. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. Even in vamp face he was gorgeous. The ridges along his forehead, his vicious snarl, and yellow eyes that glowed when angry, horny or hungry. Yea, she was a sick human being, soon she wouldn't even be human, and soon she'd be a sick vampire.

Angelus gripped the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head tossing it over his shoulder to land somewhere across the room. He stepped between her legs pressing her flush against him before he went for the kill. Her hand rose up to caress and play with the wispy hairs on the back of his neck.

She tightened her other hand on the side of his silk blood red shirt and tilted her head more giving him easier access. "Ang…" She moaned as she felt her life being drained away. Angelus swallowed gulp after gulp of her sweet blood.

Her arms were so heavy; she could barely grasp his shirt anymore. The arm over his shoulder fell with a soft thump on the bed. Angelus groaned and ground his pelvis harder against her. She arched deeper into his immortal kiss as her other arm hit the edge of the bed. The brief flare of pain jolted her awake for a few seconds longer.

She began to fall back with her lover still attached to her vein. As he followed her down Angelus crawled over her and drained the last bit of blood from her. Angelus pulled his fangs from her exposed throat and stripped his chest of the shirt he wore.

Through her fuzzy vision she saw him pull a dagger out from the end table drawer. She could hardly think about being worried over what would soon happen. Standing over her on his knees he stared down at her splayed body as he scraped the blade across his pale skin. Blood welled up quickly and slid down his chest.

Angelus bent down over her and secured her mouth over the knife wound. She licked his wound with her tongue as he forcefully commanded her to drink. At first her sucking was slow and tired, she didn't have the energy to swallow the gulp full of blood dripping over her tongue and pooling in her mouth.

Once the metallic tasting blood made its way down her dry throat her blood sucking became stronger and more controlled. She lifted her head slightly off the bed and drank deeply. More of the liquid entered her body.

While the blood she drank made her stronger her eyes still began to droop. Within moments she stopped drinking and fell back dead on the bed.

~*~*~

As she awoke and opened her brown eyes she realized she no longer had on the clothes that she wore before she was turned. In fact if the silky slide of the sheets and thin covering surrounding her body were a clue she wasn't wearing any clothes at all.

Her stomach growled and ached in agony as she woke up further hunger gripping her in its jaws. The room was dark, heavy black curtains protected her from deadly rays. She felt the sun in the sky but it would soon be dark.

For a brief moment she sunk deeper into the silk sheets. "Mmm." She moaned in pleasure. A low tickle in her belly that pushed passed her hunger pains startled her, Angelus was near.

In moments he opened the bedroom door and saw she had awakened. "My beautiful childe has arisen earlier than expected." He smirked and glided over to the bed where she lay.

When he sat down next to her she moved into a sitting position letting the cover fall to her waist leaving her chest exposed to his lustful gaze. "Angelus," she leaned forward and kissed him cool lips against her cooler lips. "I'm hungry my darling."

"We shall hunt." He promised. "Go to the closet and get dressed. Tonight this town will cower in our shadows."

The End…for now.

End Note: There will more than likely be a sequel (or even several); I wouldn't rule it out since I do have a couple of scenes/ideas that are post turning. It's just a matter of whether or not I have the time and if I feel motivated to do a sequel. However a companion piece seems more likely to be written at this point, and it'll be Angelus's side of this fic. There were some aspects that I wanted to explore with Angelus's character in the fic but this one didn't have room for it. It felt out of place whenever I tried to write more or any of his side in. So currently I'm working on a few moments in the companion piece, unsure though on when it will be finished since it's challenging sometimes to write Angelus and especially his thoughts. Plus this fic took me almost a whole year to write. It probably won't be as long as this one turned out to be but I have no idea it depends on what the muses grant me.

Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
